Hikaru Sulu (alternate reality)
Hikaru Sulu was a Human male, and a Starfleet officer in the 23rd century of an alternate reality created by Nero's temporal incursion. He served as the helmsman aboard the [[USS Enterprise (alternate reality)|USS Enterprise]]. Sulu was a survivor of the 2248 Klingon attack on the planet Ganjitsu. In 2255 he enrolled at Starfleet Academy. Aboard Enterprise Sulu took over at the helm of the USS Enterprise because the originally-assigned helmsmen, McKenna, was ill with lungworm. As the fleet went to warp on its maiden voyage, Sulu forgot to disengage the external inertial dampener, leaving the Enterprise in Earth orbit for several moments as the rest of the fleet jumped away. Though embarrassing, the extra time afforded by this delay caused the Enterprise to enter the Vulcan system after Nero's assault had destroyed the rest of the fleet. Sulu participated in a space-dive along with James T. Kirk and Chief Engineer Olson to disable Nero's drilling rig as it drilled to the core of Vulcan. He was a skilled fencer and used his training in Hand-to-hand combat and a retractable sword to fight Romulans on the drilling platform, saving Kirk from a potentially fatal attack by one of the Romulans. Subsequently, Kirk endeavored to return the favor, diving into a free fall to save a falling Sulu. Having been present when Pike appointed Kirk first officer, Sulu pointed out it was Kirk's right to sit in the command chair. During the battle for Earth, Sulu carefully manuevered the Enterprise into Saturn's orbit, where the planet's magnetic rings would shield the ship from the Narada's sensors. He sped the Enterprise after the Romulan vessel when it left the Sol system in pursuit of the Jellyfish, firing all the phaser banks to disarm its missiles. When the Narada was being sucked into a black hole, Sulu fired all phasers and photon torpedoes at the ship when Nero refused Kirk's offer for help. Sulu was present when Kirk was promoted to captain, and remained the ship's helmsman under his command. In 2259, Sulu was piloting a shuttle on Nibiru to rappel Spock into a volcano that was endangering the Nibirans. Ash from the volcano damaged the shuttle, breaking the wire holding Spock, and forcing Sulu to dive to the underwater Enterprise. During the mission to find the mass murderer John Harrison, Sulu vouched for 72 experimental photon torpedoes being brought aboard the ship that Scotty was refusing to allow onboard. While Kirk and Spock went to Qo'noS to apprehend Harrison, Sulu sat in the command chair and broadcast a message ordering Harrison to surrender or be fired on. McCoy asked Sulu to "remind me never to piss you off". Later, when the Enterprise was severely damaged and hurtling to Earth, Sulu defied Spock's order to evacuate the ship, preferring to go down with it. In 2260, Sulu attended a memorial for those killed the year before, and resumed working as helmsman on the repaired Enterprise. He and Kirk spoke about the taste he had developed for sitting in the captain's chair, and expressed interest in captaining his own ship. Category:Humans Category:Starfleet officers Category:Alternate realities Category:USS Enterprise (alternate reality NCC-1701) personnel